


Things Happen For a Reason

by Sharkboy1995



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Gen, Self-Insert, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy1995/pseuds/Sharkboy1995
Summary: You get in a fight with your boyfriend and Calum is there to cheer you up.
Relationships: Calum Hood/You, calum hood/reader
Kudos: 18





	Things Happen For a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how my ex said to me before we broke up that he "had so many opportunities to cheat, but never did" and was trying to use that to get some kind of reward. That made me mad so I wrote this, while trying to take a shot at writing my boy.

Silence filled the room as you looked at the man in front of you. He looked at you with disbelief in his brown eyes as you looked over to your dark-haired best friend sitting on the futon. You looked back to your boyfriend as your mind raced to try and process what he had just said to you.

“Well? Are you serious right now, Y/N? Do you really not have anything to say?” Alex asked, his voice louder than it was moments ago.

“I don’t really know what you’re implying,” you say as you pull at the hem of your sweatshirt.

“Have you been fucking Calum?” The confusion and shock on your face must have been giving your boyfriend some confirmation to what he was asking, and he takes a step closer to you, eyes now filled with anger and his face starting to turn red. “How could you do this to me? You always said not to worry because you would never do this to me, yet here we fucking are!”

The realization hit you all at once as you finally processed all that was happening. Maybe you shouldn’t have let your friend stay at your place while he visited. At least, maybe you should’ve told your boyfriend about it sooner, but do you really need to ask permission if it’s your best friend? You look up at him with the beginning of tears starting to sting your eyes. Your mind was moving too fast now to place all of your thoughts in the neat order that you wanted to in order to deescalate the situation, but you know how he hates that it takes you so long to think of a response to what he’s talking about. You see Calum start to stand up, but motion for him to stay seated as you take a deep breath.

“I’m not fucking him. Are you kidding me? I thought that you would at least know that about me by now. He’s my best friend! I’m so sorry that I didn’t get permission from you first for him to come and visit me and stay at my apartment! I’ll try to consider that next time,” you said.

“Yeah? Well sorry, but I don’t really believe you.”

“Trust me, if I wanted to be with someone else, I would’ve broken up with you already. You know I don’t believe in or tolerate cheating, so why would I do that to you? I’m sorry if me having my friend stay over with me upsets you, but he’s going to be leaving in a few days anyway.” 

Alex looked at you with a softer expression than before. He then looked over to your best friend, whose brown eyes were glued to you, and you could see the anger returning to his face. 

“You know, I had so many opportunities to cheat on you, but I never did,” he stated.

For some reason, those words shook you to your core. Was he really bragging about the fact that he didn’t cheat on you? That he actually kept his promise of staying committed to your relationship? He was bragging about the fact that he had the common decency to not cheat on you? Your hand that was playing with the hem of your sweatshirt dropped down to your side.

“Thank you,” you scoffed.

“What?”

“Thank you for being a decent human being and not cheating on me. What, with your loads of opportunities to do so.” You tried to lay the sarcasm on as thick as you could as you felt the lump grow in your throat. “But if you’d rather not waste those opportunities and be with someone else, or multiple someone else’s, then maybe we should just end this right now.”

He looked at you blankly. You just said the words that he never thought would come out of your mouth. The two of you had only been dating for six months, but three months ago is when things started to really go downhill. You felt physically, mentally, and emotionally drained from the weekly “self-improvement” talks that he gave you, all on how you need to improve yourself to be better for him and nothing on how he could improve himself. This was probably for the best anyway, you hadn’t seen each other in a few weeks, and you were barely talking, it was time to move on.

“Fine,” he huffed, “I’ll come back to get my things, I guess.”

“Or you could take them now,” Calum said, standing up and walking over to check on you.

“No, I’ll just come back. I’d rather come back when you aren’t here,” Alex snapped, bending down to get his jacket from where it was on the couch. He put it on as he walked towards the door. You thought you saw a glimpse of tears in his eyes, but he walked out of the door before you could tell.

Strong arms wrapped around you before you knew what was happening. Calum squeezed you tightly as tears began to roll down your face. The silent tears turned to sobs as he sat the two of you down onto the couch. While you did feel sad and heartbroken over Alex, you also felt a tight pressure being released from your chest as the night went on.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Y/N? Are you alright?” You look up to see brown eyes staring intently at you. The phone in your hands being gently placed onto the coffee table in front of you.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just seemed quiet today,” Calum said, strumming his bass idly.

It had been four months since you and Alex had broken up. Things started looking up for a while, but then your mom started constantly getting mad at you as you couldn’t seem to figure out what you wanted to do for your future. You were sitting in Calum’s apartment in LA as he was on break from tour and trying to come up with some song lyrics. Duke moved around in your lap as your hands moved down to pet him. Life just seemed confusing right now, but you knew that whenever you were with Calum, things just felt calm.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine, promise,” you reassured him with a small smile. Knowing he had a dinner that he had a dinner that he was going to with some of his friends, you didn’t want him to be worrying about you.

You sat with him around his coffee table for the next few hours as he kept strumming his guitar and writing lyrics that popped into his head in his notebook. Soon enough, he got up and went to his room to start to get ready. He gave you his journal to look at what he had written that day, trying to see if anything stood out to you, as he often did. Calum came back out wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath, making his brown skin glow. You stood up to straighten his suit and button his top button, which he always forgot to do. It felt like his eyes were boring into your skin as you looked up to meet his caramel eyes. A look in them that you had only seen once before, about seven years ago.

He leaned in close to you, causing you to take a sharp inhale. Before you knew it, soft lips pressed gently to your own. It was only for a few moments, but you wanted it to be longer. Pulling away, he cupped your face in his hands, looking from your lips into your eyes.

“You’ll still be here when I get back, right?” he asked.

“Of course, who else is going to watch Duke,” you say, giving him as smirk as you fix his suit jacket and push him towards the door.


End file.
